robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
FINALE 3 - Acquisitions and Deductions
Shiftlock wanted to go home on her own power. The funeral bothered her, the medal bothered her, and she wasn't sure how to feel about being trapped in the Autobots as she was. She wanted to rebel against it - rebellion being something of her nature - and the idea of her injuries being used as political propaganda sickened her. So it was that she did not notice she was being followed home. She didn't notice until the inhibitor claw was clamped onto her back, and everything faded to black as she went into stasis lock. "Rise and shine, Shiftlock~." A smooth, sinister tenor is the next thing she hears. In her grogginess she doesn't recall it at first; her optics are staticky and it takes a moment before things come into focus. That voice. She knows it. She starts to panic. Ratbat is sitting in the chair behind his opulent desk, in the office of his mansion estate in Darkmount. High above the smeling pools of lower Polyhex, this ancient castle has become the playground of the filthy rich, and Ratbat is the filthiest. His office is elegantly decorated, with book cases, mechaflora, exotic art and colorful silksteel -curtains- on his window, handmade by arachnicon weavers in Yuss. He leans back in his chair, bringing his fingertips together in front of his face, staring coldly at the bound fembot in the chair across from him. "You know, I've tried so many ways to deal with you, Shiftlock. I've been incredibly patient with you over the last few lunar cycles - forgiving of your slip-ups, your little 'mental issues', and your attempts to incite the Enforcers against me," he coolly states. "I even tried to put you down in the most gentle of ways, but even -then- you see fit to defy me by -continuing to live." He sighs wearily. "Let me remind you that I *bought* you. You are *my* property. Everything you are or could hope to be is because of *my* generosity." Ratbat rises from his chair and swiftly reaches out to grab hold of the gold chevron on Shiftlock's head, pulling her roughly towards him, to force her to look at him. "My patience with you is at an end," he hisses. There have been many things coming to a head lately. Shiftlock's turbulent ride from smelting pool to facing a quiet, likely very ignominious death here and now is but one of them. Ratbat's power plays and resource-gathering is another. One of those very "resources" walks up the hallways of this plush mansion right now, his mind on the funeral the other cycle. Soundwave took every scan and image he could of Sentinel's Apex Armor and sent it through coded transmissions as soon as possible to the Decepticons. They needed to be aware; they needed to know; they need to prepare. For war IS coming. There is not doubt in the outlier's mind. As he approaches Ratbat's office, his mind picks up something else: panic. Raw, ragged, ugly and primal. It brings him to a halt momentarily, his processor working through the strong emotion and carefully placing it apart from himself again so as not to be consumed by it. There is something else- smug satisfaction. Soundwave's grip on the datapad he was carrying in to the Senator's office tightens before he steps forward again- and enters the office. His stride only falters a moment at the sight before him before he continues on, expression as impassive as ever. He appears to ignore what is going on. "Senator: reports you requested are ready." But he is carefully watching the scene. He's /always/ carefully watching the scene. "Bite me," Shiftlock snarls defiantly, arms clamped behind her back, glaring at Ratbat. The Senator doesn't even look up at Soundwave as the boxy blue mech steps into his office. As far as Ratbat is concerned, Soundwave is just so much obedient, dependable office furniture. "Go ahead and upload the report to the viewscreen, please~," he cheerfully requests of Soundwave, optics fixed on Shiftlock. A unpleasant smile crosses his lips. Quickly he's around the desk, still holding Shiftlock's head as he thrusts her down onto it's surface, pinning her there. "Oh, you shouldn't have said that my dear," he whispers, leaning down to speak directly into the audials on the side of her head. "Because I just might take you up on that offer." Yes, Soundwave does appear the perfect picture of loyal office aide to Ratbat, doesn't he? Ratbat took him from the streets, after all, and gave the disposable a job, some social standing and some dignity. Of course, none of that was because of ratbat's generous spark- oh, far from itm, and as a telepath Soundwave has always been aware this is so. Soundwave was a resource to be exploited, for that's what most things are to the Senator. Resources- or trash. He nods to the Senator, "Affirmative," and walks past those delicate silken screens. More resources: status symbols made by people whose forms are cause for disgust and degradation. They may be scoffed at, but it's Ok to wrap oneself up in the prestige of their work. He places a dataslug into the computer terminal and begins uploading the data. His red visor betrays no emotion as Ratbat pins Shiftlock on the desk, threatening her with a bite, almost like some vampire bat from another world- and much worse. He does finally ask the senator a question, his mind brushing across the other two individuals. "Subject: Shiftlock. Proposed course of action?" Shiftlock says nothing, tensing up against Ratbat's machinations, dental plates clenched. Her mind is a knotted ball of hatred, rebellion and the edges of desperation. She doesn't know what Ratbat intends to do with her but she's determined SOMEHOW to go down fighting. Ratbat glances up at Soundwave, clearly annoyed. "Didn't I give you orders? What I do with Shiftlock is absolutely -none- of your concern. Just read the report like I asked, -worm-." The Senator may be considered erudite and refined, but his mind is a black little hell of bestial sociopathy. What he intends to do to Shiftlock next in his thoughts is best left undescribed, but the end results will most definitely be her death. Soundwave has had a long history of simply being that mech in the background, the one you almost hardly notice because he's so quiet and unobtrusive. It comes with the territory, too, as he functions best when he's still and can just /listen/. Listen to those thoughts and feelings, intents and plans. Those inner worlds that whose access he takes for granted, but so few others know besides their own. And right now- the inner world of Ratbat is so black and vile that it even gives Soundwave pause. Inwardly, at least. Outside, he appears as unaffected as always. "....Understood, Senator." The outlier moves to continue working on the monitor, his /own/ inner thoughts abroil. He stares at the screen, and it occurs to him that time is running out. On a great deal many things. And as much as he prefers to watch from the sidelines, there are times even a mech like him must take some action. He breaks his silence again, knowing full well Ratbat doesn't want to be disturbed, since he's far too busy over there BEING disturbed. "Senator Ratbat. You really should see this report. Time is of the essence, and resources are becoming scarce." He taps the screen, and continues on as if totally oblivious to what's going on over there. "Some changes may be in order." Ratbat SIGHS, not wanting to be interrupted, clamping one hand over Shiftlock's mouth so she can only make angry noises in protest as he ponders exactly how he wants to punish his errant property. "Fine. Show it to me," he agrees, looking up at the screen. His other hand goes to one of Shiftlock's door 'wings', placing it on the upper ridge of the window frame. He glides his fingers up over the top, down towards the joint where it joins her back, and grasping hold near the base, he begins to push against the swing of the joint. The metal there groans in protest as the joint is bent backwards, and Shiftlock makes stiffled sounds of pain. Soundwave's monotonous drone continues on, seemingly unaffected by the sadism playing out next to him. He points to the screen as various statistics are displayed. "Fuel and materials are becoming increasingly scarce in these key sectors. Kaon production has reduced by 23.5 %. Manganese Mountains mining profits down 22.6 %. Altihex construction and technology profts down 16 % due to scarcity of raw materials. Factors: fewer resources combined with public unrest. Attack on Sky Spy network reduced public confidence and trading 11 %, attack on relinquishment clinic reduced it by a futher 3.7 %." He rattles on more statistics and figures, then adds, "End result: production is slowing down, profits are lower, as people anticipate conflict. Buying is down. People are beginning to hoard, not purchase or expand. Revelation last cycle by Sentinel Prime: further reduction in consumer confidence due to perceived instablility. Rumors: circulating. Mentions of... war on the horizon. Only area seeing gains right now: weapon production." Soundwave turns to look at the Senator, still as impassively as ever, though his hand has just so happened to reach down, like he might be preparing to get something out of subpace. "Instability likely to get worse. Recommendation: reallocation of resources. Repurpose and make... smaller." "Starting here." Ratbat releases Shiftlock, standing up from Soundwave. Oh no, these reports aren't what he wants to hear and -- wait, 'starting here'? "Explain yourself," he demands uneasily. "-Now-." Shiftlock gasps for air. "As you demand," Soundwave replies. In one swift motion, his concussion blaster is freed from subpsace and swung around to aim pointblank at the Senator's chest- then fired. Ratbat goes flying across the office, slaming hard into the wall, slumping over unable to move. His chest has a ragged gash, exposing his spark to the open air. He'd look susprized if he weren't thrown offline from the trauma of the shot alone. Leaking profusely from his wounds, he won't last long without medical intervention. Shiftlock is startled to say the least, staring at Ratbat's body mutely, injured door hanging like a broken wing at an odd angle from her back. "...." Soundwave ignores Shiftlock for now, heading straight over to Ratbat. He looms over the Senator's body, staring at his handiwork- and all the implications thereof. Then he brings another item from subspace. Holding it up, he glances at it briefly. It is a purple cassette, like Ravage or Laserbeak. "Situation: War. Resources: Limited. Optimal Solution: Repurpose valuable resource." The carrier bends down, reaching towards Ratbat's chest. "You taught me many things, Ratbat. For that I should thank you. You took me from the streets, for your own selfish reasons... but I have gratitude nonetheless. And I have taken ...some of your teachings to spark." He pushes aside torn metal and mesh, lifting ragged chunks of armor to stick his hand inside Ratbat's gaping wound- stright towards his spark. He plucks it out, then pulls it up to gaze upon the shining object. It pulses with life still. Qucikly, with an expert touch, he opens a panel in the cassette and places Ratbat's spark within. "Though only some." Shiftlock can't believe what she's witnessing. She's heard of bodygloving before, she knows about what they did in the Institute and yet, it's a whole other thing to see it happening in front of your face. She shakes off the stupor of what she's witnessed. "... It's more than he deserved," she states. And then, realizing that Soundwave might actually turn around and do the same thing to her, she freezes where she is. Indeed. Shiftlock is still bound with the inhibitor device and the femme just observed Soundwave commit an act of treason and near-murder of an important political figure. She is a complication- a witness to the crime. And Soundwave, as Shiftlock knows, is a Decepticon. He has nothing to lose- certainly nothing to lose by taking care of an inconvenient loose end. In fact, it would be easy to make it appear as if there was a struggle here, and Shiftlock and Ratbat both killed each other in a brutal, final showdown. Such a neat, orderly way to tie up these loose ends. Soundwave clicks the panel shut and the purple cassette almost seems to humm to life. He runs a few scans and it appears the still-offline Senator has merged successfully with the new body. Oh, how amusing it will be to see his reaction when he wakes up. But that can wait for later. The carrier opens the compartment in his chest and places Ratbat there for now. Then his head turns to gaze upon Shiftlock- face still completely unreadable. Soundwave stands up then and takes a step towards Shiftlock. "Yes, it is. But he will serve a new purpose- for the Decepticons." Shiftlock is an uncomfortable mix of grateful and terrified of Soundwave right now. She stares up at him. "... Are you going to do the same to me, now or... " She thinks of her death. The speeder shutters her optics. "Just make it quick, please. I'm done here. I'm tired. It's all right." Soundwave stands there, positively looming over the exhausted femme. Her reflection in his red visor appears much as she does right now: small and slightly askew. A long silence stretches between them, then he asks, "Are you really ready to die?" And remember Shiftlock, this is a telepath. To say that Shiftlock has given up on hope is an understatement. She wears her fresh mental trauma like a tattered ball gown. "I've been ready to die for awhile, Soundwave. My whole life has been one big frag-you since I was sparked. I'm everyone's experiment, everyone's leftovers. I'll never be free." "I was forced into the Autobots at gunpoint." She thinks of the disposables that died because of her, Blurr executing them in front of her mercilessly. "The one mech who looked after me out of nothing but kindness hates me." She thinks of Barricade. You're dead to me. "The mech I tried to save is a murderous monster." Drift, begging her to leave the planet with him, then turning on her, turning dark, twisted, suicidal. "The Decepticons will never trust me or accept me again." Hook and his torture. "I have to hide who I am, or I'll just be brainwashed again." Pharma and Cipher, and their little mind-altering cables and boxes. "The only people who care about me... don't. Not anymore." Blast Off and Whirl. At least they have consolation with each other. Mercury abandoning her for the stars, leaving her like an abandoned, unwanted baby in a field to die of exposure. Her plates sag, her doors hang. "Yeah. I'm done, Soundwave. War's coming and I can't stop it. I can't live as an Autobot. I can't live as a Decepticon. Neutral's not a option for me anymore and I can't get off this planet. Show me some mercy and finish me now." Soundwave listens to all this quietly. There is something about the mech that can almost make it easy to spill out one's circuits to him- though perhaps that's because those in the know know that he will learn it all anyway. He remains quite still through Shiftlock's heartfelt cry against the machine- this shifting, changing, all-consuming force that brings the kiss of life along with the certainty of death. Ultimately, change and death are the only constants. The carrier's hand comes up to touch his chest gingerly... the chest he just placed Ratbat in. "....What if you could start over? Do it all over- with a clean plate?" "I don't know." Shiftlock would weep if it were possible. Her engines keen and whine for her, a strained noise from deep within her frame. "I love my form, my body. I tried... I tried to smash myself. I begged them to kill me instead of leaving me with a mutilated frame. My frame is the only part of me that is still -me-, and now... even that's been taken away." She doesn't know what to decide, hanging between life and death, animal panic at the back of her mind wanting to lash out at Soundwave to -make- him hurry up and just destroy her. Unfortunately for Shiftlock, Soundwave is an exceptionally patient mech. His calm, quiet demeanor never changes. "You have been through much sorrow. Used as a pawn in other people's games since you can remember. Your time here has been short, but I believe you know already that the only constant is change. Your love of your body is admirable, but your focus should be on something MUCH more important than that: your spark. What good is a pristine body if it houses a broken spark? For yours sounds broken to me, Shiftlock. You carry heavy burdens for one so young. Including what Hook did to you." The carrier pauses at that. "I am... sorry that happened. I tried to stop it, but... was overruled." His hand remains on his chest- in fact it presses in, finding strength as if holding a spot on his "heart" as he speaks. "I could not help you then. But I can offer you a way to escape for awhile. To find out who you are and what you really want, without any expectations or history. I would not reveal your identity, and you can start anew. And perhaps, someday, if the time is right..." He tilts his head to her, "You may change again. But if you die today, you will never get that chance. You will never know who you could really be." "A lot of bots tell me how much potential I could have, what I could do, if I just held on," Shiftlock says, finally opening her optics, frowning. "YOu know what? I don't -care-. It's all -words-. They aren't the ones living this hell. They aren't the ones that have to carry on day after day in this misery, in this failure, in this constant suffering. Fragging -kill me already-, Soundwave!!" she snarls. She's still young, and she is given to fits of temper and petulance out of her pain. Soundwave might be the perfect evil Decepticon terrorist, right out of all the Autobot propoganda pamphlets, if only he wasn't a telepath. If only he didn't /feel/. Not just HIS feelings, but everyone else's too. It brings him a sense of compassion, simply through that shared experience with others- even if they aren't always aware of it. He feels Shiftlock's pain and frustration as his thoughts go back to their first meeting at a time that seems so long ago- near the offices of Senator Ratbat, no less. Their shared moment there as he introduced her to Laserbeak and the sense he had that she was a lot like him as far as dreams and aspirations go. It was enough that he feels she has potential. And like him, she has struggled against enermous odds. Like him, she deserves a chance- even if she herself has forgotten this fact. If he simply allows her to leave, she is on a self-destructive path that teeters dangerously close to the edge, with no one to help or guide her. Her own thoughts show that to be true. She is alone. She needs... family. Soundwave, of all people, knows the importance of family. The carrier lifts his weapon again. "No. You are lost, Shiftlock, but now you have been found. This is my gift to you: a gift of change. You need help. Instead of death, I will give you new life- and a chance to heal yourself. Apologies: this will hurt, but not for long." He lifts his weapon up to her once more- then fires right on the side of the neck, instantly severing vital cords there that connect the consciousness to the rest of the body- but doing no damage to the spark, cerebro-cortex or T-cog. She prayed for death, but it will not come. Shiftlock's optics short out from lack of control and shock, and she immediately blacks out, much as Ratbat did. If she wakes up later, she's going to be pissed. Off. She will wake up later, Soundwave will make sure of that. The outlier has an uncanny knack with these things. He stares at his handiwork a brief moment, then immediately gets to work. He looks around the office, finding a small laser Ratbat kept around the room. He comes back to the femme, then carefully begins his work to open up Shiftlock in a way that makes it seem Ratbat had been torturing her. First he cuts off her doorwings as if they'd been plucked away like a kid torturing a fly, then using further cuts like the Senator had simply decided to keep working from there. The end result is ghastly mess- but one that allows him to remove her spark from the resulting carnage very carefully. He holds her spark much more gently than he did Ratbat's, making sure it is stable before placing it inside his chest, as well- tucked there among his cassettes. The cerebro-cortex and T-cog are taken, too, and placed safely away. Then he continues his work, setting up a grisly scene: making it look like the Senator tried to torture and kill Shiftlock, but the dying femme managed to grab a weapon and shoot him right through before finally expiring herself. A tragic and scandalous tale to be sure. The inhibitor cuffs are removed from the scene, of course, and Soundwave works to remove any other incriminating evidence as well. The dataslug is taken out and all records of it is removed. Soundwave will have a lot of paperwork to do. But for now- he must go. He has two new charges to see to- and a new cassette body to build. In addition, Soundwave makes a quick call- to Ruiner. He needs some spare parts brought in ASAP. A quick flight by a condor cassette and the carrier has placed some spare "parts" in so that no one misses those errant sparks, cerebro-cortexes and T-cogs. Move along, nothing suspicious here.....